Just to say Goodbye
by goldenspecs
Summary: Troy was a member of the Lakers Basketball team, when his killed in a car crash Gabriella and her family must come to terms with their loss. This is a one shot story


Just to Say Goodbye

'_There has been a car crash Mr. Bolton, your son is in critical condition, you need to come to the hospital now.' _was all Jack Bolton heard as the two of them made their way with Gabriella in the back of the car the eight month pregnant daughter in law of them both.

'Don't worry.' Gabriella turned her head to see Troy sitting beside her.

'No not like this please no.' Gabriella said to him Troy touched his hand to her face.

'Its going to be okay.' Troy said to her she shook her head tears in her eyes. 'Baby don't cry.' Troy said caressing her cheek he placed his hand on her belly. 'I love you I will always love you, remember that.' Troy said to her she smiled through the tears.

'Are you dead?' she asked.

'No not yet I don't think, they said I could say goodbye.' Troy said to her.

'I can't do this without you.' Gabriella said to him.

'Yes you can baby, your so strong, the baby needs you.' Troy said to her he looked of to one side and sighed. 'Its time, I'm sorry I wish I had longer.' Troy said he was already starting to fade from her side. 'I'll be watching over you both Gabi I love you, it was always you, find someone to love you as much as I did and be happy.' Troy said to her before he disappeared.

"Gabriella we are here." Jack said to her she nodded as the door was opened for her by her mother in law.

They rushed into the hospital as fast as Gabriella could manage, "Troy Bolton, was brought here after a car accident." Jack said to the man at the desk.

"Fourth floor surgery wing." the man said to them.

They took the lift and were eventually put in the family waiting room a doctor found them, "Mrs. Gabriella Bolton?" the doctor asked Gabriella she nodded he sat down next to her. "Mrs. Bolton Troy suffered major chest trauma and lost a lot of blood on the way to the hospital, I'm sorry to tell you that Troy died a short time ago as a result of his injuries." the doctor said to her she sobbed into her chest as Jack pulled her into a hug his own tears flowing down his cheeks. "He didn't suffer, he was unconscious all of the time, he didn't feel any pain." the doctor said to them Jack thanked him. "Your be able to see him shortly." the doctor added.

'_It has been confirmed that the Los Angles Lakers captain Troy Bolton was tragically killed in a car accident last night, his family have been said to have stated they wish to be left to mourn in peace, one of this countries best athletes and soon to be father has passed this morning aged just 26. Troy Bolton had led successful back to back championship titles, and was said to be looking forward to the birth of his first child.' the TV said for like the fifth time that day._

'_Troy was a loyal servant of the team, he will be dearly missed by all who knew him and were touched by him in there lives, we have lost a good friend and a member of our family.' the team coach of the Lakers could be heard saying._

'_The scenes at the teams training complex have simply been incredible, the basketball world came to a stop today, as the world of the sport stood to remember one of its sons, Troy Bolton's funeral is expected to be some time next week. The details of the funeral have yet to be announced, what has been confirmed is that the Lakers game this weekend has been cancelled as a sign of respect to the loss of their captain, friend and colleague.' a news reporter said standing out side a building besieged with flowers scarves team flags and everything else imaginable. _

Gabriella was rushed into hospital three days after Troy passed, she was only three weeks early, Jack and Lucille had practically moved in with her to help her cope with things.

"Jack would you like to come meet your grandson." Lucille said to him the man looked up with a big smile on his face as he stood up, they walked into the room Gabriella was cuddling the baby close to her chest.

"Dad." Gabriella said to him Jack sat down on the bed next to her.

"He looks like Troy did when he was born, bright blond curls." Jack said to her she smiled at him. "Have you thought of a name for him?" he asked.

"Jack Troy Kai Bolton." Gabriella said to him. "We knew we were having a boy, Troy wanted to call him Jack Kai Bolton but after everything I'm adding Troy." Gabriella said to her in laws, their was a knock on the door and more people they knew came in Chad smiled at her which was returned weakly.

"Come meet your godson." she said to him Chad choked up at this.

"What did you call him?" Chad asked.

"Jack Troy Kai Bolton." Gabriella said Chad smiled as he stroked the baby's face.

"He would have been very proud." Chad said to her. "His beautiful." Chad said Gabriella sat the boy down and passed him his godson it was all it took for Chad to break down in tears. "He'll never know his dad." Chad said hoarsely.

"Troy wouldn't want you to cry." Gabriella said Chad gave her a weak smile.

Hsmhsmhsm

The day of the funeral saw team mates friends and family turn up in force for their fallen friend the sound of music played as they entered the church.

Well I heard there was a secret chord that David played to please the lord, but you don't really care for music, do ya? Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift, the baffled king composing hallelujah. hallelujah...

Hallelujah…

Hallelujah…

Hallelujah…Well your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya. And she tied you to her kitchen chair, she broke your throne and she cut your hair and from the lips she drew the hallelujah. hallelujah...

Hallelujah…

Hallelujah…

Hallelujah… Yeah baby I've been here before, I've seen this room and I've walked this floor. I used to live alone before I knew ya. And I've seen your flag on that marble arch. Your love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah. hallelujah...

Hallelujah…

Hallelujah…

Hallelujah…Well there was a time when you let me know what was going on below, now you don't never show that to me, do ya? But remember when I moved in you and the holy dove was moving too and every breath we drew was hallelujah. hallelujah...

Hallelujah…

Hallelujah…

Hallelujah… Well now maybe there's a god above, but all I've ever learned from love was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya. And it's not your cry that I hear at night, no. It's not someone who's seen the light. It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah. hallelujah...

Hallelujah…

Hallelujah…

Hallelujah…

Hallelujah…

Hallelujah…

Hallelujah…

Hallelujah…

Hallelujah…

Hallelujah…

Hallelujah…

When the music of the song stopped the service began, Gabriella had chosen the piece of music because it had been one of Troy's favourites, the man had been a closet Bon Jovi fan for years and the piece always brought a smile to his face when ever it was played. People that knew Troy talked of their memories several shared poems, others read verses from the bible that meant something to them or to Troy, or just had relevance to the sense of loss they all felt.

People from normal walks of life were outside not in their thousands but hundreds had gathered out side to say a good bye of some sort, he was to be buried in his home town and this would be the last chance to say good bye for a lot of people.


End file.
